Kitanai Usotsuki
Kitanai Usotsuki is a fanmade haze character, which is a loner. Appearence Kitanai has a purple ponytail, a Samurai Hat,A Purple coat, Purple scarf,and Sneaky Steve face (just because she's a backstabbing cocky cute things lover filthy liar) (She's mixed) Personality Kitanai is the type of person that will backstab you in a second.One minute you and her are allies, the next minutes she backstabs you,and she is a filthy liar, she is also very boastful, a slightly perfect haze user, I think. She has a soft spot for cute things, this can be used against her. Moveset Gunslinger Upgrades * Increase the amount of guns you grab in all for your F (Gunslinger) * Increase the size of the mines.(Normal) * Increase the amount of attack and speed your T gives you (Normal and Gunslinger) Boss Fight Starts with this. You're in the streets and stuff because you activated a secret in a certain act (not sure which one) Rufaro : Okay, we're on the streets I wonder how we got here :U Drakon : Let's ask that girl over there with the samurai hat. Drakon : Do you know where this place is? *A bunch of Haze monsters would appear* BATTLE INITIATION The haze monsters just make haze go everywhere and it damages people yeah After you defeat all the haze monsters..... Rufaro : Where did those things come from anyways? :U Drakon : Maybe from that girl? Kitanai: You're smarter than I thought. Drakon : Of course I am. Rufaro : Who are you though? :U Kitanai : You'll find out when you defeat me! BATTLE INITIATION (50,000) The first thing Kitanai does is rush to the nearest player and stabs them After that, she summons a haze monster to attack a random player She then uses Gun-Slaughter and throws a grenade in a random direction. She gets out a mini-gun and targets the nearest player and sprays at them for 10 seconds. she repeats that 'n stuff After defeating her.. Rufaro : That was easy :U Kitanai : I'm...not...done...yet... BATTLE INITIATION (70,000 hp) Kitanai shoots two thin beams out of each of her arms (4 beams) Haze-Demons get summoned and they curse people Purple pillar-type things start to form around her and then they each go to one player. She does some other stuff because I ran out of ideas After you defeat her....again Rufaro : What the heck just happened :U Drakon : Dunno but now she's gonna tell us her name. Kitanai : Yeah, my name is Kitanai Usotsuki Drakon : Nice to meet you Kitanai, wanna join our group? Kitanai : No thanks. Drakon : Why no- Kitanai would be gone Usotsuki has been added to your character roster Trivia * Did you know Kitanai Usotsuki means Filthy Liar in Japanese, and there is a character names Uso Tsuki, does that mean Uso Tsuki's name means Liar in Japanese? Could Kitanai and Uso Tsuki be related? No, not at all. * This is not a copy of Uso Tsuki I promise Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Haze